Why Me?
by simplecrafter
Summary: Clare is being abused by her dad and no one knows. When Eli finds out, he is determined to save her but she wont let him. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Again.

Again I wake up to another pointless, painful, endless day.

I don't want to be here. I don't need to be here.

Another day I have to go through the endless pain…by dad.

And my mom…who just sits there and acts as if nothing is wrong when it's all wrong.

There is nothing left for me. I have nothing. I do nothing and I'm treated like nothing.

I am nothing.

I am worthless.

A knock on my door interrupts my thoughts. It's my mom.

"You have to go to school honey."

I refuse to even look at her. Ashe knows what he does to me and doesn't do a damn thing about it. I ignored her response but got up to take a shower. I closed the door and stripped off all my clothes. The scars and bruises on my stomach were sickening. Why were they on me? It makes me look ugly. The thought of Eli actually seeing them, kills me.

I step into the shower and turn the water completely cold. Not an ounce of hot water. It tingles but its feels so good, hitting my skin, bouncing right off the bruises. It refreshes me, but not enough that it changes me. I scrubbed myself clean, trying to be gentle because the scars would only get worst. I turned the water off, grabbed my towel and headed to my room. I put on my clothes, hoodie and jeans. Every day. Every, single day. I don't bother putting a shirt on considering its kind of hot out. I just can't let anyone see anything, they'll know and I can't let that happen. I grabbed my bag, iPod and keys and make my way out the house.

In no time, I arrived in the Degrassi parking lot. I turned the volume on my iPod all the way up, blocking out the mindless chatter.

_And I want and I need  
>As much as anybody<br>Sometimes I cry  
>But doesn't everybody<br>I have secrets, I have scars  
>As deep as anybody<br>I have fears no one hears  
>But don't tell anybody<br>Sometimes I lie  
>But doesn't everybody<br>Sometimes  
>Doesn't everybody<br>I know that sometimes I end up running wild  
>I feel just like a little child but tell me<br>Doesn't everybody  
>Sometimes<em>

I was interrupted when I felt someone tugging on my arm. I turned around and there he was. Eli. The only person in the world felt that actually cared about me. The only person who kept me somewhat, sane, whatever that is. I pulled one headphone out,

"Hey"

"Hey beautiful" he smirked. He hugged me tight but the pain was killing me. I groaned and pulled him off.

"You alright?" He asked. I crinched at the question. I hated it because he always asked that and I was never alright. Nothing was ever alright.

"Yea I'm fine" I lied. "My stomach just hurts."

"Okay" he lightly wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked into school,

Eli didn't know about my home life. No one did besides my mom, obviously. Eli never met my parents. He begged so many times, but I never let him. I feel bad about not telling him, but it would make things easier if I didn't.

The day sped by fast and I was supposed to going over to Eli's afterschool. I did this every day. I hated going straight home, it was just more pain I would have to suffer. The ride to his house e was silent. I was still not in the mood to talk, and he knew I didn't so neither of us said a word. We arrived at his house and his mom was in the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl" Cece called out.

"Hi" I muttered.

"You're not hot with that hoodie, Clare? It's like 80 degrees out."

"Yea, why do you have that on?" Eli asked.

"Umm—I-I'm fine with it on. It's not that hot to me." I lied.

"Oh" Cece responded.

Eli grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs to his room. I sat on the bed and he closed the door. He came back laid me down and began to kiss me. I didn't refuse; I just wanted to forget about everything else. He slipped his tongue in my mouth; I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He began to life up my sweater slightly, when I pulled back.

"No, Eli."

He looked at my stomach and I quickly put it down.

"What is that?" H e asked. He looked so confused and I hate ling to him. It only made things more complicated than it needed to be.

"Clare, how'd you get that?

"I fell." Again I lied.

"Where?"

_Oh crap. Where did I fall?"_

"Umm in school."

"Clare, you don't get bruises like that from falling. What's happening?" Eli knew something was up but I couldn't tell him. I didn't answer and just avoided eye contact.

"Clare, can you please tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I can't"

"Why not?"

"I just can't tell you." I yelled and stormed out.

_Every time something good happens to me, it always goes bad for no reason at all. Or maybe I just brought the bad upon myself. _

I got home; my dad and mom were in the living room. I avoided them and went up to my room. I closed the door and someone it swung open. Of course, it was my dad.

"Where were you?" He asked assertively.

"In school." I bluntly responded. I hated him, his presence alone, it sickened me.

He pushed me to the bed and tore off my hoodie. He hovered on top of me.

"Get off of me" I yelled.

"Shut up." He yelled back.

He tore off his shirt and pants then tore off mine. This happened every day. I was lying to Eli telling him I wasn't ready, my vow meant everything to me when my dad raped me every night. The lies were slowly and painfully eating me alive.

He tore off my panties, "Can't you give me a break? I can't take this anymore." I cried, ever night I cried. Because of this, because of him.

"No, you're a stupid bitch who needs to get laid." I sighed knowing it was no use arguing. He pushed into me, it wasn't even painfully anymore. I was so used to it, I felt nothing. I cried and simply waited for it to be over.

Eli's POV

_Why did she leave? What did I do? Were we over? _

I couldn't stand no knowing, I hopped in Morty and made my way to her house. I climbed up to her window, knowing if her parents were home they didn't know who I was and probably wouldn't let me in. My jaw dropped at the sight, what the hell was happening?

She was-her dad-they're having sex. She's crying. Clare. My Clare, is being raped? By her dad?

**There we go! REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. I need a certain amount before I update the next one. I really like this story, next chapter Eli is obviously going to stop Randall but later in the chapter Clare ends up in the hospital. Oh btw, the song is Sometimes by Melanie Horsnell**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I started this yesterday morning but the reviews, alerts and favorites are making me so happy. So twice in 24 hrs!**

Eli jumped into the window and his feet hit the floor, making a loud thud causing them to both look up.

"Eli…" Clare's eyes widened, tears still on her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Randall questioned. He quickly pulled out of Clare and put his jeans on. Clare threw on her hoodie and jeans.

"Her boyfriend. What the hell is wrong with you?" Eli asked with rage. He was so furious and simply confused.

"What? Are you jealous, I can get her in bed and you can't?"

"Shut the fuck up. What is wrong with you, that you do that to your own daughter?" Eli spat.

"Shut up, you bastard. Get out of my house. I wasn't done; this whore needs to get laid."

Eli couldn't contain himself. He punched him and instantly blood dripped from his nose.

"ELI" Clare yelled at him.

He ignored her and kept punching Randall who was now on the floor. Clare tried pulling Eli off with no avail, "Eli, PLEASE STOP."

He looked up at her and got off of her dad. Randall glared at Eli and walked out the room and Eli slammed the door shut.

"You alright?" Eli asked. Again with that stupid question.

"Well not really. I was getting raped but of course everything's okay."

"I'm sorry" he apologized as if it was his fault.

"It's okay, I'm used to it" she muttered.

"Used to it? How long has he been doing that to you?" He asked.

"Since I was like 10" She responded so calmly and that frustrated Eli.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" He yelled. She didn't bother to respond.

"CLARE…"

"Eli, stop yelling at me."

"I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me?" He questioned.

"Because…he told me not to." She shyly responded.

"So what, Clare. If you're getting raped, you have to tell someone. I thought were close enough that you would let me know."

"We are…I was just scared." She muttered.

"How much does he do it?"

"Everyday."

Eli couldn't take it. He pulled her into his arms and she cried. Eli, knowing this was happening to his girlfriend for so long, began to cry himself. He thought back to when he was in his room and she has the bruises on her stomach and couldn't help but ask her.

"That bruises that are on your stomach...he did them?" Eli hesitantly asked.

She didn't respond, "Clare, please tell me."

She hesitantly nodded, "He hits you too?"

She nodded again and cried even more. Eli couldn't stop crying. Why was this happening? Why was it happening to her? Not that it's better if it was someone else, but why his Clare? What was the reason for this? Why wasn't her mom doing anything?

"You're staying at my house." Eli blurted out.

"No, I can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"He won't let me."

"Clare, he's raping and abusing you, you can't stay here."

"Eli, if he finds out I'm staying withy you, he will murder me." She said a bit shaken up.

"Please Clare. I can't let you stay her. I can't let you keep going through this." He said trying to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"Fine, then we need to leave now."

"Okay." He muttered. She got up from the bed and Eli questioned her, "What are you doing?"

"Getting my clothes."

"I'll get it. Aren't you like sore or something?"

"Not really. It doesn't hurt me anymore."

"Oh" he muttered. "I'll still get your clothes for you."

She hesitantly nodded. He grabbed a bag and stuffed random clothes in there.

"Eli…"

"Yeah?" He turned around to her.

"Make sure they're all like long sleeve and stuff. Please"

He sighed. It was still bothering him that she was going through that for so long and he didn't have a clue, "Okay." He finished packing her stuff and zipped up the bag.

"Let's go."

Eli went out first in case she fell, he can catch her. He jumped out to the ground. She was halfway out the window when her bedroom door shot open. She reversed her eyes to the door and it was her dad.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Eli, HELP." She yelled.

"What happened? Just jump, I'll catch you." He yelled up.

Randall began to pull Clare so she can get back in the house, "Eli, please help me. He's pulling me." She gripped the edge of the window seal in attempt to get away from her dad. It finally kicked into Eli and he climbed back up the pipe, "Get the hell off of her."

Eli forced Randall's arms off of her and Clare fell off down to the ground. Eli was now in the room with Randall.

"Clare, RUN TO MORTY." He yelled from her room.

"I can't." She responded. Eli was punching him and still trying to tell Clare to run.

"Why not?"Eli hit him in the jaw.

"I think I broke my leg." Eli's eyes widened, he gave him one last hit and climbed out the window.

"Babe, you alright?" He asked out of breath.

"I can't get up." She whined.

He didn't respond but just picked her up to get her in Morty, carrying her bag on his shoulder.

He put her in and got in the other side, "You okay?"

Clare blew up, "Stop asking me that." She yelled. "You keep asking me if I'm okay. My dad rapes and abused me every day since I was 10, my mom doesn't even do anything about it. I have bruises all over my body, I can't tell anyone because he threatens to kill me. And on top of it all, I just broke my leg. You're always so positive all the time like nothing's wrong. Everything's wrong. It's not okay. Eli, I'm not okay. You were like the only person I could be 'normal' around since you didn't know and now that you do, you're gonna leave me. Everything is messed up and—"

Eli cut her off "Whoa, where did you get the assumption that I was leaving you?"

She tried to catch her breath, "I'm messed up, Eli"

"Did you all of sudden forget that I'm the one who's a hoarder with a dead ex girlfriend and an overprotective freak? Clare, you don't even have to worry about me leaving you."

"Why not? I don't understand why you would stay with me. I'm too much to deal with."

"That's why I always wondered why you were with me" He defended. "And I'm sorry for all of this, just stay with me and I promise I will keep you safe. I love you and I want you to be okay."

She gave a weak smile, "Start by taking me to the hospital?"

Eli nodded and drove off. They soon arrived; Eli got out of the car and walked to Clare's side. He grabbed her and picked her up.

"Eli, put me down. You're hurting my stomach and I can walk. It's fine."

As soon as he put her down, she fell. It was as If her legs had no bones. She looked up towards him,

"Help me up?" He smiled and picked her up, quickly making his way to the ER.

"Excuse me, can someone take her in the room. She broke her leg and can't walk." He said all too quickly and out of breath.

"Whoa, calm down. What?" The assistant asked at the desk.

"She can't walk, she broke her leg."

"How?"

"She was climbing out a window and fell."

"Who are you to her?" The lady asked.

"Her boyfriend."

"We can get her in the room but her parents need to here."

"Um—her parents aren't really around, can my parents come?" Eli asked a bit worried.

The lady hesitantly nodded and called for a doctor in the back who soon came out with a stretcher.

"Lay her on her." The doctor directed to Eli. Clare was so out of it and stressed she has fallen asleep. Eli gently put her on the stretcher; they began to go behind the double doors.

"Can I go in with her?" He asked the doctor.

"You have to stay out here. She'll be out in a couple of hours."

Eli nodded and sat in the chair, panicking. He brought his legs up to his chest, lying his chin on his knees. All of this drama was happening in one day to the girl he love. She was in there possibly getting surgery and he wasn't able to be with her. The thought of it killed him.

His parents soon came, "Baby boy, what happened to Clare?"

"She fell out her window and broke her leg." He responded.

"What was she doing climbing out of a window?" Bullfrog asked.

"Trying to run away from her dad."

"Why?"

Eli was getting frustrated reliving t again. "I'll tell you later." And with that Eli fell asleep. About two hours later, Clare had a cast on hr right foot and crutches, hopping back into the waiting room. She saw Cece and Bullfrog and flashed them a weak smile.

"Hi"

"You alright?" Bullfrog asked.

There it goes. The question. She hated it and lied every time.

"Yea, how long has he been asleep?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"About 2 hours." Cece responded.

"Eli…." He didn't wake up.

"Eli." She shook him and he looked at her. He realized it was her and fully woke up.

"Babe, are you alri-I mean do you feel any better?" He asked terrified.

She gestured to the cast, "Not really."

"What did they say?"

"Well I have to keep it on for a month." She sighed.

He hugged her and she pulled back, "Eli, they saw it."

"Saw what?" He asked clueless. Eli's parents were staring at them, she looked at them and back at Eli.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" He nodded. She got the crutches and got up. Eli tried to help her but she stopped him.

"I don't need help."

"Okay." They went outside of the waiting room and sat in the chairs in the hallway.

"What did they see?" Eli asked.

"My stomach" She muttered.

"The bruises?" He questioned. She nodded in response

"What did they say?"

"That I shouldn't have let it happen for so long and I shouldn't be staying with him, it's unhealthy.

"I told you" he looked down at the floor.

"Will you parents let me stay in your house?"

He looked back at her and nodded, "Of course, if they know the situation."

"I don't want them to know." She whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because…they I'm perfect for you and I can help you with everything when I'm no better."

"They're going to ask about your parents Clare. They need to know the truth if you're going to stay, okay?"

"Okay" she bluntly responded. His parents walked out soon after.

"Guys, ready to go?" Cece asked.

They both nodded and made their way out of the hospital.

"Clare, did you tell you parents you were in the hospital? Why didn't they come?" She asked again.

Clare looked at Eli not knowing an answer,

"Mom, we'll talk about it later." He smirked at Clare and they finally got in the car. Bullfrog was rummaging for the keys to give Cece. He was going to drive Morty back to the house.

"Will Clare be able to stay with us, Mom?"

"Tonight? Sure."

"No, I mean like permanently."

"Aren't you guys moving a bit too fast?" Bullfrog questioned.

"It's for safety reasons, please."

"What did her parents say?" Cece asked.

Eli heavily sighed, "Forget it, I'll just tell you everything when we get home."

"I'll meet you guys at the house." Bullfrog called out as he walked to Morty.

Cece hopped in the car in the driver's seat, Clare and Eli in the back. Eli got in and Clare was struggling since it was such a big truck.

"Eli...I need your help."

He got out of the car, "Lean against the car."

He told her crutches and put them on the floor of the car. He picked her up and sat her in the car. He climbed in after her and closed the door.

"Thank you" She smiled to him. She lay on his lap and he put his arm around her. She soon fell asleep and Eli kissed her cheek.

In no time, they arrived at his house. "Wake up Clare" he shook her.

She fluttered her eyes open, "What?" She wined.

"We're home, you need to get out."

"But I'm tired." She pouted. "Carry me."

"I cant, you have the cast on."

She sighed, opened the door and grabbed her crutches. She closed the door and hopped to the door and walked in the house with Eli following. His parents were already sitting on the couch.

"So how did this all happen?" Cece asked.

Eli and Clare looked at each other oddly. She began to tear; he asked "Want me to tell them?"

She nodded, "Please."

**Okay next chapter I really like. I don't know how I feel about this chapter and I'm sorry if it isn't what you wanted or if it didn't satisfy you or your expectations. Leave reviews, favorite, and alert it. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The reviews I'm getting on this story makes me so happppy! Thanks so much**

"Basically Clare's father rapes her and we were here, kissing and I saw the bruises on her stomach, she freaked out about it and went home. I didn't know what to do so I went over and climbed up her window and saw…her dad...raping her. So I went in and hit him and the packed her stuff so we can come over here. I jumped out the window first and when she was about to jump, her dad came back in the room and pulled her back in. I climbed up made him let go of her and she fell. I was telling her to run but she said she think she broke her leg. I stopped hitting her dad and that's when we went to the hospital."

His parents didn't have a clue what to say. Clare was crying tremendously. Eli pulled her in for a hug and she sobbed in his chest.

"He rapes you?" Cece finally worked up the energy to say.

She nodded, "E-everyday"

"I'm so sorry baby girl. You can stay here as long as it helps you get better." She hugged her. Bullfrog gave her a hug also, "Feel better." She gave a weak smile and sobbed back in Eli's arms.

They were interrupted by Clare's phone ringing. She took it out her pocket, the caller ID read 'Dad'. She panicked and showed Eli the phone.

"Don't answer it" He ordered.

"But what if-"

"Clare, please don't answer it." He pleaded.

She nodded, "Okay" and shoved the phone to the side of the couch.

"Eli… I love you."

"I love you too" He kissed the top of her forehead. She smiled and leaned in his chest and her phone kept ringing.

"Eli...he's not going to stop calling."

"Turn it off "he responded. She took her phone and pressed the red phone sign, turning it off.

"You want to go to bed?" He asked. She nodded in response.

Eli got up and held his hand out for Clare to take it. She hopped to the stairs. She went up, holding the railing making sure not to lose her balance while Eli was behind her. They finally made it upstairs and Eli took off his shirt and pants and got in the bed. Clare rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pair of long pants and oversized shirt.

She put it on and hopped over to the bed

"My shirt looks good on you" She nodded, "I know, which is why I'm keeping it" Eli smirked and they cuddled in silence, his arm around her.

"Eli…"

"Yea?" He muttered.

"You're hurting me."

"I'm sorry" He apologized and moved his arm. He hesitantly asked, "Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"The bruises" he muttered.

She shook her head "I don't want you to."

"Why not?"

"Because it's ugly."

"I don't care, you're still beautiful." He reassured her.

"I just don't want to"

"Babe please, you know I love you. It doesn't matter."

"Why do you even wanna see it?" She questioned.

"I just want to see how bad he hurt you."

She sighed and nodded, "Okay just please don't judge."

He nodded and straddled on top of her. He slowly lifted up her shirt below her breast. There were cuts, scratches, bruises,-purple and blue all over her stomach. A tear fell from Eli's cheek.

"I still can't believe he did this to you." He simply just stared at her stomach.

"Stop staring" She whispered.

He sighed and got off of her, "Eli…there's more" She blurted out.

"Bruises?"

She nodded and he responded, "Where?"

She hesitantly lifted her shirt up above her breasts and showed Eli all the hickeys and bruises her dad left on her. "And it's on my legs too." She added.

"How long have they been there?"

"A while, they never went away since he kept doing it."

Eli pulled her shirt back down and lied next to her. "Promise me you won't talk to him again?"

"He's my dad Eli." She defended

"He's not acting like one, please promise me."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because he's hurting you. Do you not see that that's wrong?"

"Yea but-."

Eli interrupted "Please Clare."

"Okay" she muttered.

"What about your vow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you still abstinent? Like does it count if it was with your dad?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just don't want to believe that it does."

He kissed her cheek, "Just go to sleep."

The next morning, Eli and Clare were up and were rushing to get ready for school.

"I'm gonna take a shower Eli."

"You could turn it on, but don't get in. I'll help you."

She nodded and hopped in the bathroom. She turned the water on, stripped off her clothes and tried to get in; she put one foot in and tried to put the other one in and fell in the tub.

"Ahh…ELI" She screeched.

The door swung open "What happen?"

"I fell." She pouted

"I thought I told you to wait for me."

"I thought I could do it on my own."

Eli sighed and held his hand out as he tried to help her, but she covered herself.

"Babe, if you want me to help you, then you have to give me your hand."

She shook her head, "I don't want you to look at me."

"Clare, how many times do I need to tell you, you are beautiful." She grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"How am I supposed to take a shower with this?" She gestured to the cast.

"You would just have to stand still and be very careful."

She nodded and he handed her a washcloth. "Thank you"

"You look really beautiful with no clothes on" He sexually complimented. She simply playfully glared at him and he began to walk out.

"Wait Eli, can you stay in here in case I fall again?"

"Okay" He sat down on the floor waiting for her. She finished washing herself and turned off the water.

"I need your help getting out, again." He sighed and got up, turning off the water. He picked her up and he held her as he turned off the water. She sat on the edge of the tub as Eli put on her undergarments and clothes. Soon she was completely dressed.

"Eli, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You, having to help me so much."

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it."

They were finally ready and headed out the house towards Morty. Soon they arrived in the parking lot. Clare grabbed her crutches and walked with Eli into the school. They ran into no other than Fitz.

"Hey emo boy" Fitz called out. Eli glared at him and kept walking.

"I'm guessing your girl can't walk now since I fucked her so hard?"

"Excuse me?" Clare rudely responded.

"It's good you didn't let that pathetic emo boy fuck you and me instead."

"Don't talk to her like that." Eli directed towards Fitz.

"Eli, please don't do anything." She whispered to him. Fitz walked up to Eli and punched him making Eli fall to the floor. Clare tried to pull Fitz off of Eli but it was hard with her cast.

"Get off of me bitch. Just showing emo here what he deserves." Fitz hit Clare on her side knocking her off, hitting her stomach.

Clare fell back crying at the constant, intense pain.

"Eli…" She cried. Eli loosened his grip from Fitz, punched him and went to Clare.

"What happened?"

"He- he punched me in my stomach. "She whined tears falling down her face. That set Eli off, he went to Fitz pounding him in his nose. He was soon bleeding drastically from his nose and mouth. He stopped and picked Clare up, "Let's go." She grabbed her crutches and walked right outside the building.

"It's not fair" She wiped her tears away.

"What?"

"All of this stuff happening to me. Why me? I don't understand. Eli, please tell me why I have to have these ugly scars. Why did he ruin my life?" She was now sobbing in Eli's arms.

"Clare, it's gonna be okay. You're away from him now, that's all that matters. It just takes time, I promise."

"Can we skip today?" She asked.

He nodded and they walked to Morty. There was someone standing leaning on his car. It was no other than Randall. Both Clare and Eli's jaw dropped.

"Dad?" She questioned.

**Cliffy indeed. I know I said I liked this chapter before but I kind of don't anymore. I reread it a lot so maybe I'm just overdosing on it, I don't know. Review though por favor. And GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. At least 10 reviews for next chapter? We'lll see, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay someone asked for clarification about Fitz and Clare having sex. They didn't at all, Fitz was just using that knowing it would get to Eli and Clare and I have no idea where this story is going so to continue, I NEED IDEAS! **

"W-what are you doing here?" Eli asked. Clare was stunned to actually bring herself to say a sentence.

"Trying to figure out where my daughter has been."

"Well at school obviously." Eli bluntly responded.

"Let's go" Eli whispered to her. The walked in the opposite direction when Randall began to tug at Clare's arm and her crutches fell.

"Oww, your hurting me." She said trying to loosen his grip. He didn't respond or ease his grip, just pulled harder.

"Let go of her." Eli pulled at her other am.

"Will you guys stop? Dad, Get off of me." She pleaded.

Randall let go of her "If your not home after school, I will find you and you already know what's coming for you so try me if you dare."

With that he left in is car. Eli picked up her crutches and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She weakly smiled at him

"No problem" They made their way to the benches and sat in silence for a bit until Clare broke it.

"Eli…I'm scared."

"Why? He can't do anything if I'm with you."

"That probably still won't stop him."

"Babe, I swear I won't let anything happen to you, trust me please."

She nodded, "Can we go home?"

Eli nodded and helped her up and they jumped in Morty. In no time, they arrived in Eli's room.

Clare was on top of Eli, kissing him and he had his arms around her waist. She tugged at Eli's shirt and he took it off. He then tugged at Clare's shirt but she pushed his hands away.

"Babe please, I want to see you "He begged.

She shook her head, "Sorry."

He nodded and they began kissing again. She tugged at his pants when he pulled back.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"I want to go down on you" she bluntly responded.

"So you want to give me a blowjob but you won't even let me take off your shirt?" He was slightly questioning her sanity.

"It's different Eli. You're perfect, your body is perfect. There is not a single thing wrong with you. My body is covered in black and blue and I'm afraid-I'm afraid you won't like what you've been waiting so long to see."

Eli sighed of how wrong she was, "First of all, you already know I'm not perfect. And I don't care about the bruises. You're still the girl I love, with or without them."

She smiled weakly "Okay."

He smirked and straddled her sitting on her waist. He slowly lifted her shirt up and took it off and he couldn't help but stare.

"See, you hate my body." She sat up.

"Whoa no I don't. You're beautiful."

She relaxed and laid back down. He began to kiss down her neck, sucking it and made his way down to her collar bone and she began to tear.

Eli held his head up "You alright?"

She nodded in response. He made his way down to her cleavage, kissing and sucking the skin and she teared even more.

"Babe, you sure you're alright?" He asked for assurance.

She didn't even respond and just cried even more.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"When you do that…it just reminds me of him. I'm scared you're going to….I don't know." She mumbled.

"Clare, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Just trust me. If you get uncomfortable again, just tell me okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her tears away. He went back to her breast and gestured to her bra.

"Can I take this off?" He asked.

"I don't know." She responded nervously.

"Please?"

"Okay, but please, I'm begging you don't judge me and don't stare. And I'm warning you…there are hickeys all over it"

Eli crinched but nodded. He unclasped the bra and it fell to the floor. He looked at her breast raging with anger and seeing the bruises sickened him.

"Eli…you just said you wouldn't stare."

"I'm sorry." He kissed down her chest, sucking her skin and kissed down to her hip bone.

She sat up "We should stop up."

"Why?"

"I can't do this."

"We don't have to have sex." He reassured her.

"I don't want to do any of it. Not now. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Wanna go out for a walk or something?" He asked.

"It's not the same with the cast."She pouted.

"How about I drive to our secret spot and we just hang there?"

She nodded and they both put their shirts back on and made their way to the hearse.

**Kinda short. But in need of ideas for next chapter if not Im ending this story here. I have something written but it incredibly sucks. And I just posted a one shot so review that please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. I think this is a good chapter**

They arrived at their spot which was about 15 minutes away from Eli's house. It was in the middle of the forest and they had their tree they always sat at. Eli sat leaning against the tree, Clare sat in between his legs leaning on his chest while Eli was rubbing her thigh.

"Babe…" She broke the silence.

"Are you ever gonna get tired of me? Or tired of dealing with everything?" She asked still looking forward not wanting to look in his eyes.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I don't know, I just want to know that like no matter how bad it gets, I'll have you."

He smirked to himself "Of course I'll be there for you, I'll never get tired of you."

She looked up to him and gave him a chaste kiss, and he deepened it gripping her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was rubbing his hands up and down her arms and felt her goose bumps and broke the kiss, "You cold?"

She nodded in response. "I'll be right back." Eli ran to Morty to go find an extra jacket he kept in there. He saw one that was a bit too big for her, but it would still keep her warm. He grabbed the jacket, locked Morty and ran back to their tree, where Clare wasn't present.

"Babe…." He called out. No answer.

"CLARE" He called out again. Again, no answer.

He looked around the whole area and didn't find her until he saw someone behind a tree. He looked and it was Randall making out with Clare with her shirt off, she was trying to push him off to no avail.

"Get the hell off her." He pushed Randall and tried to grab Clare when Randall pulled out a gun. Eli slowly backed away.

"Just shut up and I won't use it." Randall went back over to Clare kissing her as tears were rolling down her cheeks. Eli slowly walked over to Randall in attempt to take the gun out of his hand when he noticed him from peripheral vision.

"You're really testing me aren't you?" He held the gun up to him.

"I'm just trying to help my girlfriend." He defended.

"You can help her after I'm done." He glared at Eli and began playing with the buckle to Clare's pants. She slowly turned to Eli with tears still running down her face.

"Call the police." She mouthed.

"He's gonna hear me." He mouthed back.

"Please…"

Eli slowly backed away far enough so he could call the police without Randall hearing. He was too wrapped up in Clare to pay attention. Eli called the police and ranted telling them where he was and he saw someone getting raped and hung up. Eli slowly walked back.

"What the hell did you just do?" Randall asked holding the gun back up.

"Nothing" He bluntly responded.

"You didn't call the police did you?"

"No, why the hell would I do that." He nervously laughed.

He glared again, "Just shut the hell up."

Randall already had her pants down, and he pulled down her underwear, pushing himself into her as she cried. Eli turned the other way because he knew if he looked, he would have punched him. He couldn't just stand there and let his girlfriend get raped. He ran over to him and punched him.

Randall winced at his jaw, "You're asking for it, aren't you?"

He turned back to Clare "Put your clothes on." She did as he told.

Randall held the gun up to Eli, his finger on the trigger. "See I wasn't gonna do

anything, but you gotta try to be the big hero and help her."

Eli simply glared at Randall and he began to push down on the trigger when they were interrupted by the sounds of sirens.

"You fucking liar, you called them." Randall yelled as he pressed the trigger, the bullet flying into Eli's side. He fell to the ground. Clare's eyes widened, "ELI…"

She screamed.

"Dad, what the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled to him.

"Your little boyfriend is tryna get me arrested."

She rolled her eyes and ignored him trying to make sure Eli was okay.

"Eli, please. Be okay." She teared. The police came running in pinning Randall down, and a couple of other police running over to Eli.

"What happened here?" A woman police officer asked Clare.

"He shot him." She pointed to her dad.

"Okay, we need to get him to the hospital now. Watch out." Clare moved as ambulance pulled up, bringing a stretcher. They put Eli on the stretcher, oxygen tank attached to him and in the back of the ambulance. They took Randall and put him in the back of the police car as the police and ambulance drove off in different directions.

Clare stood there in the middle of the forest, mind blown and terrified to even move. He broke her. She was done; she was absolutely broken in pieces. And he broke the only person she actually loved and cared about. She pulled out her phone dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Eli just got shot."

**Kinda short. But I wanted to leave a cliffy. Review and tell me who you want Clare**

**to call or what should happen next, I think Im gonna have a hospital scene. What do**

**ya think? HELP! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The amount of reviews, faves, etc I;ve been getting is incredible. Thanks so much. Shoutout to emilylake90 for saying this is the best story she's ever read. I appreciated it so much. And there was anon who said I need to update by Monday or they'll die lol so that's why I updated this today, just for you! And also shoutout to ambermarie3 for giving me so many ideas that I will take into consideration. Thank you and ENJOY**

"Hello?"

"Eli just got shot."

"WHAT?" Adam yelled.

"My dad just shot him. Go to the hospital and call his parents, please." She sobbed.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." Clare hung up and ran in the direction of the hospital.

She arrived and went up to the front desk breathless, "Excuse me, do you know what room Elijah Goldsworthy is in?"

The lady looked through the computer and finally found his name "211, who are you to him?"

"His girlfriend and I really need to see him." She said trying to hold in her tears.

"Go ahead." The lady gestured towards the door.

Clare ran up to the 2nd floor and found his room, opened the door and saw Eli with a needle in his arm and something on his side they did to stop the bleeding and he was sleeping.

She went over to him, "Eli…"

"Eli, please don't leave me." She cried. She was practically talking to herself considering he couldn't hear a word.

A doctor walked in, "You're not supposed to be in here."

"I'm sorry." She stood away from Eli.

"How did you get in here?" The doctor asked.

"I just walked in." she bluntly responded.

"Well you're not allowed to see him now, he's still unconscious." The doctor explained.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"Eventually, but he got damaged badly so he needs to sleep."

"Please can I stay? I need to make sure he's okay. I won't try to wake him." She begged

"He's going to be fine."

"Please…" she pleaded.

"Okay, soon you'll have to leave so we can do procedures on him."

"Okay." She muttered.

The doctor walked out and soon Adam and Eli's parents came running in.

"Is he okay?" Cece asked breathless.

She nodded, "He's still unconscious."

"How did this happen?" Bullfrog asked.

"My dad. I'm really sorry." She apologized slightly blaming herself.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault, did they catch your dad?" Cece asked. She nodded in response.

Soon another doctor came in the room, "If you're not directly related to Elijah, then you're going to have to leave the room right now."

Clare and Adam hesitantly got up and sat in the hallway right outside his room. The doctor did procedures on Eli, the time that Clare and Adam were waiting outside.

"Why did your dad shoot him?" Adam asked.

"My dad was …he was raping me and Eli was trying to stop him. He heard police sirens coming in and knew Eli called the police and shot him."

"Clare, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just scared for Eli." She sobbed. Adam pulled her into his arms.

Meanwhile, in Eli's room he was just waking up, everything blurry. He saw his parents next to him and weakly smiled.

"You alright baby boy?" Cece asked.

"Not really but I'll deal." He said with a raspy voice, He saw the doctor on his other side, "Is my girlfriend here?"

"Um—curly hair, blue eyes?" The doctor questioned. Eli smiled to himself and nodded.

"Yea, she's waiting outside, do you want me to bring her in?" Eli nodded again.

"There's also another guy out there who came to see you, do you want him to come in to?" Once again Eli nodded.

The doctor walked out and when she came back in following her, was Clare and Adam.

"Hey beautiful."

She weakly smiled and went next to him. She began to tear just looking at him, "Are you alright?"

"Not really but its okay."

"Eli, I'm so sorry." She teared even more.

"It's not your fault. Stop crying, where's your dad now?" Eli asked.

"They arrested him I think."

"About time." He responded and she weakly smiled.

They sat in silence, "Um guys give us a minute?" Eli directed towards Adam and his parents. They nodded and began to walk out.

"And Adam, thanks for coming."

He turned around. "No problem." And they walked out.

"Did they give you stitches or something?" Clare asked.

He nodded. "Where?"

He slowly lifted up his gown and she looked at the side of his stomach and there were stitches all on the side and she began to cry again, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry for not keeping my promise that he'll never hurt you."

"Its fine, you tried." He weakly smiled at her. "You don't know how scared I was that you died." She said.

"Well I'm fine now, don't worry."

"Did they tell you how long you have to be in here?"

He shook his head, "They didn't tell me anything yet, in about 15 minutes they should though. Clare nodded.

Eli was just staring down at her, "What?" she questioned.

He shook his head and pulled her up for a kiss. He glided his tongue in her mouth and she didn't even realize she was rubbing her hands all over his stomach and he pulled back, "Clare…"

"Hmm?"

"You're hurting me." She instantly moved her hands, "Sorry."

"It's fine." He pulled her back up for another kiss when they were interrupted by an "Ehhmmm."

They both looked towards the door and it was Clare's dad.

"You've got to be kidding me." Eli muttered.

**Ended with a cliffy. I am absolutely in love with the next chapter. REVIEW for me to update and I have no school Thursday so might update then if I get enough for reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didnt update on Thurs. I had like a 10 pg essay due that Friday and yesterday I was out all day. And I have all my finals due tomorrow but I knew I was torturing you guys by not updating for a bit so here you go. Shoutout to samcabral. You have been reviewing my stories for a while now and I appreciate it so much.**

"What the hell are you doing here? How are you not in jail?" Eli asked with an angered tone.

"I just have to go to court no big deal. Eli I-"

"Save it. I don't give a fuck. Get out." He walked closer to the bed; Clare got off the bed and attempted to push him out, "Leave. no one wants you here." She yelled.

"Clare…"Randall began.

"Shut up." She yelled louder and began to cry. Cece, Bullfrog and Adam heard the yelling and ran in. Adam's eyes widened, Cece and Bullfrog has no idea who he was.

"Is that her dad?" Bullfrog asked Adam. He nodded in response.

Eli broke their thoughts, "Do something."He yelled to his parents. Cece ran to get a nurse. Adam pulled Clare while Bullfrog pulled Randall, "I think you need to leave." He said to Clare's dad.

"Not until my daughter comes with me."

Clare was now pouring of tears, after losing all her power she ran back over to Eli and cried in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Soon Cece ran in the room with a nurse following.

"What's the matter?" The nurse asked.

"The man who shot Eli is here and he won't leave." Adam explained.

"Sir, you need to get out or you can get arrested."

"But I didn't give my daughter permission to be here so she needs to come with me."Randall explained which the doctor believed. The doctor gently pulled Clare off of Eli, "Honey, you have to go home with your father."

"No I don't." she quickly responded." I don't even live with him anymore."

"He's still your father and doesn't want you here."

"I'm not going." She yelled.

"Calm down. He just wants you to go with him so you have to."

"I CAN'T" she yelled and cried. "HE RAPES ME." She blurted out.

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes but she didn't care. "I'm not going with him. He rapes and abuses me. That's the reason Eli got shot, he was trying to stop him and he shot Eli. I am not going with him."

"How do I know your telling the truth?" The doctor asked.

"Do you want to see all the bruises?" She questioned.

The doctor sighed and faced Randall, "You seriously need to leave." Randall mouthed 'bitch' to Clare and walked out.

"You need to come with me." The doctor said to Clare.

"Why?"

"To make sure you're okay after finding out this is happening to you."

"So…it's been going on for so long, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Sweetie, you still have to come with me."

"Can Eli come with me?" She asked.

She shook her head, "He can't leave his bed, I'm sorry."

Clare sighed and gave him a chaste kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too" She walked out and followed the nurse.

At about 11, Visiting hours were over so Adam, Cece and Bullfrog has to leave a while ago. For about 2 hours, Clare was being tested for diseased, questioned and the whole gist.

They let her go and she went back to Eli's room and found him sleep.

"Eli…" she gently shook him.

"Eli…"She said a bit louder. He slowly opened his eyes, "What happened?"

"I have to leave."

"Why?"

"Visting hours are over and I have a questioning tomorrow about my dad." She explained

"Did you they figure out you were telling the truth?"

"They saw all the bruises and stuff and took tests but they need to see if like everything matches up to him."

Eli nodded, "I really don't want you to leave tonight, and I'm scared for you."

"Don't be, your mom is picking me up."

Eli nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too Eli." She gave him a kiss and walked to the door. She turned back, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He gave a weak smile and nodded.

The next day...

Clare was still staying at Eli's house, she was up in his room. Someone knocked on the front door. Cece answered it and was confronted by a tall guy with a suit, "Who are you?"

"I'm a detective, Im here for-" He looked at his clipboard, "Clare Edwards."

Cece nodded and moved to the side for him to come in. She called Clare to come downstairs. She came down and asked "What happened?"

"The detective is here for the questioning."

"Oh" she muttered and sat on the couch. The detective sat in a chair across from her.

"Okay Ms. Edwards, whats the whole situation?"

"My dad rapes me and thats basically it." she said bluntly.

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Because he's sick." she said with disguist.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since I was 10."

"There's note that he shot Elijah Goldsworthy. Who is he and do you know why he was shot?" He asked.

"He's my boyfriend and because my dad was raping me and Eli was-"

The detective interruoted "Is Eli, Elijah?"

"Yea, sorry. Elijah tried to stop him but he couldnt and called the police and when he came back my dad knew he did."

"We're going to have to do a rape testing some day this week. Is that okay?"

She nodded, "Um do you know if my dad is in jail yet?"

"He has court today but thats all that I was informed. I apologize."

"Its okay, thank you." Clare walked the detective to let him out and asked Cece, "Can you drive me to the hospital? I wanna see Eli."

"Yea sure, let me get my jacket."

Soon they arrived at the hospital and made their way to his room. Clare slowly opened the door and smiled at him, "Hey."

"Hey" he said.

She went over to his bed, "How are you?"

"A bit better." She sat in the chair next to his bed and Cece sat in the other.

"So Clare had her questioning earlier." Cece said.

"Really? How'd it go?" He asked Clare.

"They just asked me about everything and you. And they're doing a rape testing some time this week."

"Is he jail yet?" Eli asked.

She looked down and muttered, "I dont think so."

"What more do they need to know to put his ass in jail?" Eli said fuming.

"Watch your mouth Eli." Cece advised.

"No, this rapist is out there and is going to hurt Clare again and I cant do a damn thing about it." He began to tear.

Clare rubbed the back of his hand, "Its okay Eli."

"No babe, its not fair. He's going to hurt you."

"As long as I stay in the house, its fine."

"What about school?" He asked.

"Cece said she would take me and pick me up and during lunch I'll stay inside. It's fine Eli."

"Okay." he muttered. She wiped his tears off his cheeks.

"When are you coming home?" She asked.

"In a couple of days I think, I actually have no idea."

"I miss you so much." she kissed him.

"I miss you too and I miss you falling asleep next to me every night." he pouted.

"You guys are too cute." Cece said and walked out with a smile.

"God Eli, I love you so much."

"I love you too, as much." he smiled and kissed her. He gripped the back of her neck and deepened it and she soon pulled back.

"I cant take all your oxygen." she giggled.

"Its worth it though." They both laughed and the doctor soon came in, "Elijah..."

"Yea?"

"You're allowed to leave. You just cant do much walking, moving, driving. And also, you have to come back next Tuesday to see how you're doing, Okay?"

He nodded and the doctor went over to him and took his IV out of his arm. "Stay Safe." She advised.

"Thanks." He said as she walked out.

Eli stood off the bed, "Can you pass me my clothes?" he asked Clare. She nodded and got them off the chair and handed it to him. He put his pants on under his gown then took it off revealing his stomach. She looked at his stiches,

"I love you and I'm so sorry."

"You didnt do anything, dont worry about it. I'll be okay."

He slipped on his shirt and sneakers, "Let's go."

They walked out the room and Cece eyed them weirdly, "What are you guys doing?"

"They said I can leave."

"Finally." he smiled and they walked out. Eli tried getting in the car but hit his side. "_Fuck_" he muttered.

"What happened?" Clare asked.

"I hit my side, Im fine." They got in and Cece drove off to the house. They got home and Bullfrog was there, "How are you kiddo?"

"I've been better, I'm just going to go to bed."

Clare and Eli both walked upstairs and laid in their bed. "Are you good? Do you need anything?" She asked

"Im hungry but I'll deal."

"What do you want?" she asked

"You're not gonna be my servant."

"Eli, just tell me what you want."

"PB&J?" He asked.

She nodded and went downstairs to make it. She cut it in a shape of a heart and got him a bottle of water. She went up to their room and handed it to him. He smirked at the heart, "You're so cute."

She blushed, "It's just for you."

He began to eat the sandwich, "Sit up." She ordered.

"It's hard."

"I dont want you to choke, sit up."

He shrugged but eventually sat on the bed. Cece came up, "Eli, you need anything?"

"Uh no, I'm good. Thanks." And with that Cece left.

"Whats with your dad Clare? Believe it or not, I really scared and I won't be okay until I know he's in jail."

"I dont know, the detective said they had no clue where he was. Im sorry."

"Its okay." She muttered. Soon Eli's phone began to ring and it was all the way on the other side of the room, on his dresser.

"I got it."

Clare clicked the green phone and before she can even say hello, a man's voice began yelling, "You dick, if you dont bring my daughter back I'm gonna murder your ass." And he hung up.

Clare's eyes widened at the realization of her dad and shook her head of aggravation.

"Fuck my life." She muttered to herself.

**I dont have the next chapter written so I need ideas. Write me on twitter at munro_eclare Leave me reviews. Reviews make my life. Go ahead and make my life!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry if you got excited if this was a chapter. I have the next chapter already but Im not sure its good enough. So if you have twitter please tweet me munro_eclare because I need approval to see if its good enough to upload. Im gonna be in Jersey all weekend and I have finals on Monday, but Tuesday I will update if you guys can help consider my idea, if not you might get a crappy chapter OH AND YOUR REVIEWS I MUST SAY ARE LIFE, I LOVE YOU.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for cursing, someone said I should try to minimize it so I'll try my best. Shoutout to jamester7 for reviewing my stories, thank you and emilylake90, again with your amayzing review. I incorporated your idea a bit, Enjoy guys. I'm so sorry if this isn't how you want it but so many people wanted me to update asap, and I know a lot of you like this story but its gonna be ending soon in about 2 chapters so I can start a new one**

"Who was that?" Eli asked.

She looked down extremely confused "Uhh—it, it was my dad."

Eli's eyes widened, "Why was he calling my phone? What'd he say?"

Clare was still looking anywhere but Eli. Eli got off the bed and walked to Clare and lifted her chin up, "Babe, what'd he say?"

She finally looked in his eyes, her eyes filled with unshed tear, "He said he's gonna kill you if I don't go back to him."

"He's just saying that to scare us, its fine."

"But what if he does hurt you Eli. I'm scared; maybe I should just go back." She let the tears fall down her cheeks.

He looked at her like she was going crazy, "You're joking right? I don't care if he kills me; I'm not letting you go back there, for him to rape you again."

She started crying even more, "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not, Clare. Please stop crying."

She wiped her tears and gave him a kiss flashing a weak smile, "You need to get in bed."

"I'm bored lying in bed the whole time."

"I don't care, get back in bed mister."

He stuck his tongue out and laid back in the bed. "Can you at least lay with me?" He pouted

She went to lie in the bed next to him.

"Eli…"

"Hmmm?"

"What would you do if I died?"

"Probably kill myself." he giggled.

"I'm serious" she looked up towards him.

"I'm being serious, I probably would. I can't imagine losing you."

She nodded and started to rub her fingers along his chest and she only did that when she was nervous so Eli knew something was up.

"Why'd you ask that?"

She shook her head. "I was just wondering what I would do if you died."

"What would you do?" he asked.

"The same."

"Why are you asking about that?"

She hesitated, "What if my dad really does-"

"Clare, stop talking about it. He isn't going to do anything."

"Eli, he already shot you, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hesitate in trying to kill you." He kept giving her chaste kisses on her forehead, "Stop-worrying-I-love-you."

She smiled up at him, "Fine."

"Do you know where's my medicine?" he asked.

"Crap" she muttered. "We forgot to pick it up after the hospital. I'll go get it." She hopped up from the bed but Eli pulled her back,

"You're not going by yourself."

"Eli, it's only a couple blocks away."

"Go with my parents, please."

"Okay, Fine. I'll be back in like 15 minutes." In no time, she was out of the house with Cece and Bullfrog

Eli stayed upstairs for a while. About an hour later, they still weren't home and Eli began to worry. He took out his phone to call Clare but as soon as he did the bell rang and he hung the phone up.

"They can't use the freakin key." he muttered to himself. After struggling for about 3 minutes, he made it to the door and opened it. His jaw immediately dropped. There stood Randall before him.

**Short I know. But I just wanted to leave you guys with something. So next chapter is kinda intense. I love it sfsecffhbcvfftf Get to 90 reviews for next chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if its too much cursing. I couldn't avoid it in the chapter. Marie Beau, you left an extremely long, intense review. Okay, so first I incredibly apologize if you feel offended at all by how gentle I took the topic. But then again, its all fiction, so it obviously is not real and Im sure people get that and its not portrayed to be real. And I might do a sequel on her whole process and include facts just because of your review. But again, Im sorry if you felt offended and if I do the sequel, I will look into that. And liz-luvs-munro4ever, your review made me laugh so shoutout to you. Anyway, Enjoy guys!**

Eli immediately tried to shut the door in his face but Randall was too quick. He got in the house and slammed Eli against the wall, practically choking him, closing the door with his foot.

"Where's Clare?"

"She's not here." He choked out.

He shoved his harder again the wall, "You damn liar, where is she?"

"She went out." Randall stopped talking to see if he heard anyone and he didn't and knew Clare wasn't really there.

Randall dragged Eli in the living room and began punching him. He was soon lying on the floor, as Randall continued punching and kicking him in his stomach, on his stitches. Eli was getting dizzy, about to black out. The door opened and it was Clare. Her eyes widened at the site of her dad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled as she ran over to Eli.

"I was waiting for you." Randall explained.

She just glared at him and turned back to Eli. His eyes were slowly closing, losing consciousness.

"Eli, what's wrong? Where did he hurt you?" Eli couldn't make out words and continue to slowly fade out.

"Do you want the pills?" she asked. Eli's head fell back to the floor and he blacked out. Clare was trying to figure out what to do, she wanted to give him the pills but knowing he couldn't swallow them if he was unconscious.

She got and walked over to Randall, furious.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

"You damn liar." Randall moved away from Clare and towards Eli, and pulled a gun out of his side.

"Get away from him." She yelled.

"I don't think so."

Clare ran over to Eli, hovering over him so he couldn't shoot him.

"I don't wanna shoot you Clare, just move."

"No, leave him alone." She teared.

"Just fucking move." Randall yelled getting aggravated.

She cried and looked at Randall. She got off of Eli, and pulled him by his arm away from her dad. Once she got him further away, she went over to Randall.

"What did he do to you that makes you want to kill him? You don't even know him."

"He has you." Randall said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"Clare, I want you back."

She looked at questioning his sanity, trying to figure out who in their right mind possess someone to say that to their daughter.

"Your freaking sick and you need to leave." Clare heard a faint voice behind her.

"Clare…"

She turned around to see Eli still lying on the floor, his eyes fluttering open. She ran over to get the pills and a bottle of water and gave them to him.

Randall made his way to Eli, standing right above him as Eli crawled back.

"Hey kiddo." Randall said in a mocking voice. Eli glared in response.

Clare didn't know what to do and was panicking. Instantly, she kicked Randall in the leg making the gun fall from his hand. Clare quickly picked it up.

"Clare, shoot him." Eli said. She looked at Eli sympathetically and started crying and back at her dad who held his hands up in defense.

"Clare, don't do this." Randall said.

"Like I'm actually going to listen to you when you tell me to stop. You never listened to me."

"Clare, kill him already. Please." Eli yelled still lying on the floor.

"I can't do it." She cried.

"He's gonna kill me if you don't. Clare, please."

She held up the gun to her dad, her hands shaking.

"Clare, you don't want to do this. You're sinning." Randall said trying to make her feel guilty.

"No, you raping me for the past years was sinning."

"Clare, please don't do this." He whined.

"Shut the hell up." She yelled still crying.

"Babe, kill him already."Eli yelled.

Clare turned her head, crying even more, her hands unsteady and pulled on the trigger twice.

**Clifffy indeed! It's mainly a cliffy because I don't know if the rest you guys would like and Im scared you wont so you have to tell me what you want. So either Randall dies and Im gonna do a sequel on Clare's rape process and stuff to follow MarieBeau's suggestion and include life after Randall or Randall ends up in the hospital and then in jail. I really am lost on where to take it. If I don't get suggestions, I'll just do what I had in mind. Hoped you enjoyed it, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys reviews are absolutely amayzing and I love them. Shoutout to EclareANDGirFan for saying this is the best story. I love you ahaha and ButterflyReader. I loved your review so thanks so much guys and enjoy the last chp**

Both bullets flew into Randall's chest as he fell to the floor Clare dropped the gun and ran over to Eli, picking him up.

"Thank you." He said.

She nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What do we do now?" She asked looking up towards him.

"Im gonna call my parents." She nodded and he grabbed his phone. His parents freaked out in how that all happened while they were gone only for like a hour.

In no time, Bullfrog and Cece ran through the door and saw Randall on their living room floor.

"How the hell did this happen?"

"He was gonna kill me, so Clare shot him first."

"This is ridiculous. Who knew two teens lives could be this complicated?"

"Well not anymore." Eli said.

"What do we do?"Clare asked

"We'll call the police and ambulance and figure it out. You guys just go upstairs. You had enough for today."

They nodded and made their way up to Eli's room.

"You don't understand how much better I feel."

Clare hesitantly nodded in response.

"Something wrong?" He asked and Clare began to cry.

"Eli, I just killed my dad. I am a murderer." He pulled her into his chest,

"He would have murdered your boyfriend, would you have wanted that?"

"No but—"

"Clare, your not wrong. Just think about it. If I died instead, you would have to go back to your house and constantly get raped and abused everday. So ddont blame yourself. You did the right thing though it hurts now."

She nodded, "But what if I get charged as a murder and have to go to jail?"

"Im pretty sure that wont happened considering the police, hospital and practically everyone knows the story and it was essential to do that."

"What if they don't believe me?" She asked.

"Do you not trust me or something?"

"I do Eli, its just Why me? Everything happens to me. Nothing ever goes right for me." She cried.

"You always point out the bad things."

"Well the only good thing about me is you."

Eli smiled, "So when you think why me? Think why did I get so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend."

She smiled, "I'll try." She gave him a chaste kiss. In that moment, they were in bliss. They no longer had Randall being a burden on them. They could start living, for real.

**DONE! Short and bad and I apologize. I said I was going to start a new story but I don't know if I like it. If you guys have any ideas for stories, one shots or whatever it is, tell me and I might do it. Thanks for reading this story xoxo**


End file.
